


Non-Power AU One-Shots

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Miraculous drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, Non-power AU, One-Shots, adrienette - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: A collection of non-power au one-shots primarily focussing on Adrien and Marinette.Chapter 1: Coffee Shop AU





	Non-Power AU One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> The first of what I hope to be many one-shots. I should hopefully update every two weeks or so. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any suggestions then please leave them in the comments! Xxxxxxxxx

Marinette opened the door to the familiar twinkle of the bell. The scent of fresh cinnamon and caramel warmed her as she walked towards the counter. Their strawberry cream iced late was why this was her favourite coffee shop in all of Paris. Well that and one other reason.

“One strawberry cream iced latte I presume?” Said the barista, his smile as warm as the coffees he made. She nodded. It always amazed her how genuine his smile was, having worked as a barista once herself. At first, she thought he was just a really good actor. But after four months, she hadn’t once seen him greet a customer like they weren’t an old friend. It was one of the many reasons she had fallen head over heels for him. Along with his tanned skin, thick blonde hair and mint green eyes. His name tag said he was called Adrien, although she’d never worked up the courage to actually call him that. Not that she had told him her own name. All she could manage to say to him without becoming a stammering mess was her drink order.

He handed Marinette her drink with another smile. Blushing she walked away. It was busier than usual today thanks to the summer sun bringing in the annual tourists but luckily her favourite spot was still free. It overlooked a street of art deco apartments with an old-fashioned subway entrance that people from all walks of life bustled in and out of. The vibrancy of life and style ignited her inspiration.

She settled into the comfy armchair and begun to draw. A skirt made from the iron railings of the station appeared on her paper along with a bag the colour of that woman with the sunglass’s hair. Marinette couldn’t remember a time she hadn’t wanted to be a fashion designer. And as the fashion capital of the world, moving to the capital city had been the logical choice. Even if it had meant leaving her friends and family behind in the countryside of Provence. A dress made of the sunflowers in her garden started to form on her page.

“Wow! Did you design them?”

Marinette jumped at the sudden voice beside her. She looked up to see smiling face of Adrien above her, nearly making her jump again.

“No. I mean yes! Yes, I did.” She stammered.

“They’re incredible!”

“I…erm… thank you.”

She stared back down at her paper to hide her blush. She wasn’t used to other people seeing her work let alone her crush.

“I’m serious! My father is a fashion designer, so I’ve got a bit of an eye for this thing and your creations have this life to them that I haven’t seen in a long time.”

Marinette looked back up. His father couldn’t be a designer, that would be too perfect. But in his expression, all she found was genuine amazement.

“Why- I mean what’s his name?” She asked.

“Gabriel Agreste.”

“GABRIEL AGRESTE?” Her shock overpowering her embarrassment.

“Yeah.” He said, unfazed by her reaction. “I did some modelling for him when I was younger.”

Now that he mentioned it, she could recall a teenage version of Adrien wearing some of the Agreste clothes in her old magazines. _How had she not realised this sooner?_

“Would it be ok if I took some pictures of these and showed them to him? I’d tell him that you designed them obviously and don’t worry he’s not the type to steal them.”

Gabriel Agreste. _The Gabriel Agreste,_ only the most influential designer in all of France was going to see her work! This could not be happening. Unable to speak she simply nodded and write down her details on a spare piece of paper and handed it to him after he took some photos on his phone.

Suddenly a window of opportunity opened in her head.

“You could come over to mine after your shift if you like to see more of my designs?” She asked, somehow managing to keep her stammer under control. Unlike Adrien, who at her words, blushed red and started rubbing his neck.

“Yes, I err…I would love to.”

The pair stared at one another until the twinkle of the bell awoke them from their trance.

“Sorry I err…I have to get back to work. But I err... I’ll see you later.” He said before scurrying back to the counter. Marinette watched him go, a white dress with a sweetheart neckline already starting to come to life in her mind.

 

 

 


End file.
